Neglect
by Miyako Takayama
Summary: Naruto just turn six is always neglected by his family for his sister who holds the nine-tails.I suck at summery.English is my thrid language so please understand that i make mistakes too. Just read if you wanna find out more. Rated M for Hidan's foul cussing. Smart Naruto and Pein different from anime. Remember to write a review. Finding Beta Reader Pm me
1. Chapter 1

As english is not my first language, so please understand that i have bad grammer, spellings all these. Arigatou^^

A boy with blonde hair and three whisker marks on each side of his cheek sat on top of the Hokage monument. He looked no more than six years old and went by the name of Naruto Uzumaki – Namikaze. He looked down with no emotion at all but inside he felt broken. Seeing the festival going on, and his 'family' walking down the streets enjoying the festival without him made him sad. But he did not let it show outside. 'Family.' Since he turned four he has been thrown aside like a piece of rubbish. Ignored by his so called family, for his older sister, Akane, because she held the nine-tails. He sighed looking at the night sky. Suddenly he sensed that somebody was standing behind him, watching him. Naruto turned around and saw a man with ripple like eyes, many face piercings, and wore a black cloak with red clouds and an Amekagure hitai-ate with a slash. "Are you here to kill me?" Naruto asked with no fear or emotion on his face.

"No, I am not here to kill you. My name is Pain, I am a distant relative of yours. I am here to offer you a deal." Pain said.

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I want to train you to awaken the Rinnegan at Amekagure, then you can show your parents what they throw away foolishly, a prodigy child, for the child who holds the nine-tails. You will also be able to participate in the chunin exams."

"Wait did you say you are a distant relative of mine and you want to train and help me awake the Rin.. rin… ne..er thingy? Why are you helping me? Not that I do not appreciate it?" Naruto whispered not wanting to get his new hopes dashed."

"Yes I am your distant relative, and yes I will train you to awaken your Rinnegan. I want to help you because I can see the pain in your eyes and I can relate to it." Pain answered without any emotion.

" When can we leave?" Naruto asked looking up to meet the eyes of Pain.

"We can leave now if you like. Do you have anything to pack?" Pain asked.

"No, I do not have anything to bring along. No correction, I do not want to bring anything there that reminds me of them. I'll leave a note assuming they realize I am missing from that house, but that's it." Naruto hissed.

"Write that you will be back in three or four years time to join the academy and you have left the village to train," Pein said. Naruto just nodded in agreement. After sneaking into his old bedroom and placing the note on the table, Naruto turned to Pain and said, "I'm ready for this new journey."

"Than we can leave now if you desire, clothes can be bought when we reach Amekagure. Take my hand, it will take about one and a half days to reach Amekagure." Pain said. Naruto took Pain's hand and they disappear in a Shunhin, appearing just one mile outside the village gates of Konoha.

"I know you have a lot of questions to ask and all will be answered when we reach Ame by your distant relative. We need to wait for few minutes for my partner to come here than we can leave for Ame." Pein said. Naruto nodded. Soon a figure appeared, he had different face features but both have them had the same ripple eyes and orange hair with a lot of piercings. "Ano. Why do you both have the same eyes?"Naruto turned to Pain and asked.

"There is no time for explanation now, all will be explained when we reach Ame. Now grab onto my shoulders tightly and we can leave." Naruto nodded and did what he was instructed to and held on to the shoulders tightly. Pain gave a signal to move out, and quickly jumped into the trees and disappeared into the night.

-One and a half days later-

Naruto was gently awakened by Pain. "Uhhhh, have we reached Ame yet?" Naruto asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

" We are here, welcome to Amekagure Naruto, now let me bring you to see your distant relative." Pein emptily.

"Ok, I'm a little excited to meet him! But I'm a little afraid too." Naruto admitted.

" Why are you afraid?" Pein ask.

"I'm just afraid that he won't accept me that's all," Naruto replied with a little hesitation in his voice.

"I am sure he has been waiting a long time to meet you." Pain replied. "We are here." In front of them was a large door painted black.

"Not many can enter this room," Pein said knocking on the door three times with his knuckles. "Come in" The person inside called out.

"I must leave you here alone to enter, as I have to settle something. Go on, enter, he will be delighted to see you." Pain said. Naruto nodded and took a deep breath before pushing open the door. A red haired guy no older than thirty-five years old and unnaturally skinny sat in some sort of mechanical walker with many rods pierced on his back. Naruto spoke, " Are you my distant relative?"

"Yes, I am, my name is Nagato Uzumaki, your mother is my half-sister. That means you are my nephew."

Naruto nod and asked "Pain said you would tell me what is going on when I got here"

"Ahh yes. You will train under me for three years, unlock the rinnegan and learn all the skills that come with it within three years. Let those people who look down on you see that you are stronger than them. Show them that you are to be feared and admired. I heard that after graduating from the academy, you will be assigned to squad consisting of three genins and a jonin."

"Yes. I will show them that they are nothing compared to me, I will train hard." Naruto promised. Nagato said, "Continuing from where I left, you be together in a team until you finish the Chunin exams. Then you will be recalled back to Amegakure to join a group called the Akatsuki, and we will slowly conquer the five great nations. Do you think this plan is good?"

"That is an awesome plan," Naruto said.

"I forget to mention that Pain is me, I am Pain." Nagato/ Pain said.

"Huh, how is it possible? Although you all have the same eyes." Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

" Our eyes are very special, it has the ability to allow us to manipulate up to six bodies as though it's ours." Pain said.

"Oh cool! Will I be able to do that too?" Naruto asked with a little enthusiasm.

"Yes, that's all for today, sleep well. We are starting your training tomorrow and I will not go easy on you, be prepared. Also, do free feel to call me Uncle, seeing that you are my nephew." "Alright! I am looking forward to becoming stronger and getting my revenge!" Naruto agreed emotionless. Nagato willed Deva Path to come into the room and said " he will show you your room and the new clothes that I had him bring for you."

"Thank You Uncle, good night." Naruto bowed and followed the Deva path out.

I decided to make Nagato/ Pein a little different from the anime ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. Please don't be mean. As I already said my English sucks cos it not my first language. So might have a lot mistakes. This is not edited yet. I am giving Naruto Hidan's immortality, Shikotsumyaku, Rinnegan, Mokuton.

-One Week Later at the Namikaze place-

"Breakfast is ready!" Kushina called out. "Good morning Kaa-san" Akane chirp. While Minato gave his wife a good morning kiss on the cheek. Just as they are about to settle down for their usual breakfast, Akane asked "Kaa-san why is naruto-nii not with us? I notice he hasn't been coming down for a week already."

Kushina and Minato looked at each other in horror as they couldn't believe that they had forgotten about their oldest child. "Lets go up to his room to fetch him down for breakfast okay?" Kushina said. Minato and Akane both nodded. They proceeded to Naruto's room and stand outside knocking on the door. "Naruto dear, open up its time for breakfast." Kushina spoke. Hearing no reply, both Minato and Kushina begin to worry. Kushina looked at Minato and nod, and they both turn the doorknob of the door and push open the door. The room that their oldest child – Naruto lived at for the past five years of his room was very bare and the walls and floor is clean. No wall hangings, not even a single toy or what found in the room. It is almost like nobody have been living there. The bed was old and there is only a worn and tattered blanket. Kushina covered her mouth with her hand as tears threaten to leak from her was shocked too. Kushina spoke " I didn't even realized he is missing until Akane told me, I didn't know that I have forgotten and given so little to our son. But where is he?" Suddenly Akane spotted a letter on the bed and took it to read. Suddenly Akane drop the letter and shouted " Kaa-san Naruto nii has run away from this house and village to train." Kushina and Minato could hardly believe their ears. They took the letter to read and it says "Dear Namikaze family, by the time you have found me missing is maybe a week later am I right? I have run away from this house seeing that you only care about Akane, everything revolves around her.

Every family outing suggested by me is always ignored while as for Akane's suggestion, you will always try to fulfill. You even started training Akane and when I ask to be train together, I am also shooed away like an annoying pest.

Well enough of that, I am returning to this village in three years time to register for the academy, I will show them the true meaning of Pain." Kushina and Akane cried their eyes out while Minato tried his best to hold his family from falling apart.

-Naruto-

-Three Years Later-

Naruto sat on top of the roof enjoying the rain and not getting bothered by the rain, raining down on him. Suddenly Naruto sense a presence behind him. Still with his eyes close, he waited for the person to speak. "The rain is calming isn't it?" The soft voce belongs to none other than Konan, the angle of Amekagure. Naruto slowly turn his head and open his ripple eyes to look at her. "Yes it is very calming, I love the rain, it washes away all the sorrow and it also helps to train my senses."Naruto spoke without any emotion. Konan gave him a small smile and begin to study him. He now instead of only blonde hair, he has blonde hair with black tips and he grew his hair out longer. He wore a jonin style black pants with a black short sleeve, high collar shirt with a red cloud printed on the black. He wore the standard shinobi sandals. Konan also observe that now Naruto also carries a short Katana on his back. His once blue eyes full of life, joy and innocence took on the exotic look of the Rinnegan, emotionless eyes of a person who have killed. Suddenly, the rain poured heavier around him, signifying that his uncle is summoning him to his room. "I have to go, uncle is calling for me now. I am glad uncle and you found me and bring me here away from that terrible dump called home." Naruto told Konan." Your uncle and me enjoy your company for the past three years too." Konan called out to Naruto as he disappear in a puff of smoke. Konan than took her place where Naruto was once sitting at and continue to look over the city of Ame. As the smoke in Pein's room disappear, Naruto bow and ask "Did you summon me uncle?" "Yes, I did. It is time for you to return to Konoha and register for the academy. I have trained you for three years, the rest of the Akatsuki members also trained you in terms of ninjutsu, kenjutsu, space time ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, taijutsu and Genjutsu and knowledge. You should have no problem being the top rookie of the year. Before you leave, go to the living room, the members are there waiting to gift you something for your stay and journey. Your escorts will be Kisame and Itachi, they will be escorting you to the outskirts of Konoha gates. Take this money here and get yourself a apartment and some you need somemore just go bounty hunting or ask Kakuzu to give you. But I am sure he will throw a fit about money. You can bring your deva path along for this stay, he will act as your classmate but you will need to put a seal on him to change his features and hide the rinnegan eyes." Pein chuckled. "I will make you proud uncle, and thank you for these three years, I will become stronger to join the Akatsuki." Naruto said with determine but emotionless eyes. "Go now, it is not nice to keep them waiting." Pein ordered. "Geez uncle, you sound like another sasori-nii." Naruto said before disappearing with a poof of smoke and appearing in the living room where all the akatsuki members are all gathered at."Hello all.." Uncle told me that I am to come here so I can get a parting gift from you all?" Naruto said. "You are two minutes late Naruto and you know how I hate to wait." Sasori said emotionless. "But it is only two minutes." Naruto pointed out. "….. This is my gift to you." Sassori said while handing Naruto scrolls on poison making. "Cool, more knowledge, thank you Sasori-nii." Naruto said. Here brat take this, Kisame shove a beautiful forged Wakizashi into his hands. " Thank You Kisame-nii."

Itachi silently handed Naruto some scrolls on sealing. "Thank You Itachi-nii, this will come in useful." Here you Fucking brat, take this and remember, squash any annoying ants if they annoy you and may Jashin-sama guide you. " Ah thank you Hidan-nii, for the scythe and advice, it is good to be a fellow Jashinist." Hidan just grinned like a mad man. "Here take this" Both Black and White Zetsu said, giving Naruto scrolls of the Shodaime's Mokuton. "Wow Zetsu, I didn't expect you to be able to break into the Shodaime's library thank you Zetsu-san." Naruto said. "I have my ways." Replied Zetsu. "Here take this before I regret parting with my money." Kakuzu said while throwing a fox pouch full of money inside to Naruto. "Why thank you Kakuzu-nii, you are very kind." Naruto said.

"Here take these clay spiders, when you need to use them on any enemy, just insert some chakara and throw it at your enemy use the ram sign and yell Katsu." Said Deidara throwing Naruto a scroll. Thank You Deidara-nii.

"Naruto, Pein is calling for you." Konan mention to Naruto to follow her.

"Ah Naruto I and Konan will give you each a gift." Pein said, mentioning for Konan to go first. "Here this origami rose is for you, good luck on your academy days and make us proud." "I will give you this ring Kuu which means sky, it is to show that you are a member of the is to be worn on your left pinky finger." Thank-you uncle, I think for now I will seal all the gifts given to me in my thigh bone as I suspect, the hokage will question me on the seals I have on my arms if I did put any." Naruto replied. "Good choice Naruto, now its time to set off, be careful, I will send you some money monthly to cover your food expenses, but I do not think you will need it as you have even more money than Kakuzu." Naruto put a seal on your Deva path to make him look like your age. Naruto nodded and applied the seals.

-Two days later-

Naruto and M(adara) travelled at a slow speed towards Konoha, reaching the gates, they slowed down. "Halt. Who are you and what is your business in our village?" Izumo ask.

"We are merely children seeking to enroll in the Shinobi academy and my name is Naruto and my friend is M." Izumo was stunned could it be that the Hokage's run away son is back? "Ok I will lead you to the Hokage, and you can discuss with him." Izumo said. "Hn, it is acceptable." Naruto said with no emotion on his face.

-At the Hokage Tower-

"Hokage-sama, I have brought two someone who express an interest in being enrolled in the shinobi academy." Izumo said, while knocking on the door.

"Come in." Came the Hokage's reply. Izumo open the door and push Naruto in than close the door again.

"So I heard that you two are interested to join the shinobi academy?" Said the Hokage without looking up from his paper work. "Here fill these forms up." The hokage froze when handing the papers needed to be filled, when he looked up.

"Naruto, it that you?" Minato asked shakily. " I am surprise that you recognized me, because I have changed a lot physically and mentally." Naruto replied boredly while filling up the forms, while M sliently filled up the forms.

"Naruto I am so sor.." Minato said, before he could finish, Naruto said "Save it, cos I don't care." Minato nodded sadly before saying "You will start the academy today,take this note and look for class 1B-3, look for Iruka and hand him this note, he will allow you two to enter the class, and how did your hair turn white? "On the day I ran away, I was caught by a bastard who fuck me up with some kind of experiment, when I manage to escape, I saw my hair has changed from blonde to white." Naruto lied. One more thing Naruto, will you be staying with us again? Your departure has been hard on your mother." Minato asked.

"No, I do not care, and she may be my mother by blood but that's all." Naruto said coldly and walked out of the door with M. Minato Slump against his chair sadly. "Are you Iruka? Hokage-sama told us to hand you this note to be allowed into the class." Naruto said coldly.

"Yes, I am, please come into the class and introduce yourself." Iruka said unable to supress a shiver due to the coldness of his voice.

Naruto went into his class and stood infront of the class observing before introducing himself. "My name is Naruto, my likes, dislikes and dream is none of your business." Before walking up to the last empty row and siting there.

M stood infront of the class and said "Name is M, my likes, dislikes and dreams

Are none of your business too." Than he proceed to walk to the back row and settled himself next to Naruto.

When the class ended, Naruto proceeded to jump out of the window and walking towards red light district to find a house to buy. "Did you see that?" Ino asked. "Yea! That Naruto-kun and M-kun is way cooler than Sasuke-kun!" Came the hushed whisper from Sakura. Soon all the girls in the Academy are all chattering and squealing about Naruto-kun who has long white hair, purple eyes and wore a kimono, M-kun has black long spikey hair and bandages wraped around his eyes, he wore a kimono, except for Akane who was still pondering about how to recoil with her lost brother and Hinata of course she is to shy to admit her crush.

Looking around, Akane realized that her brother had already left the classroom, sighing, she pack up and made her way home. "Kaa-chan, I am home." Akane called. Surprisingly, her father and mother are both siting there waiting for her.

"Akane-chan, we have to discuss something with you." Minato said. "Is it about Naruto nii-chan?" Akane asked.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Minato asked, while Kushina sob. "I saw him and his friend M leaving the classroom though the window immediately, I got a feeling that he won't come home." Akane said. Minato nodded that is understandable.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan, I will try and convince him to come home." Akane said with determination lacing her voice. Little that they know, it is too late to make amendments, the seed of pain have been sowed years ago.

"Why does nii-chan have white hair?" Akane said while Kushina froze. "He ha-has silver hair?" Kushina stammered out. "Yes, I thought nii-chan always have blonde hair like tou-san." Akane replied while frowning. "Minato-kun do you know anything about this?" Kushina question her husband. "Yes, he told me why, lets return home before I can share this with you." Minato said while using his hirashin to flash them home.

-The following day in class-

"Man this is so boring, why must I pretend that I am listening when I know everything in my heart in detail already?" Naruto thought. While M is stared boredly at Iruka. "Naruto! Come here and show the class a bunshin Jutsu since you are dreaming in my class." Iruka yelled.

"Whatever." Naruto replied not caring. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Ten narutos appeared. "Is it enough Sensei? This is a B-rank Jutsu." Said Naruto boredly while dispelling the clones and returning back to his seat. Iruka just stand there in shocked. The rest of the day pass quickly. Today he decided to use the door, oh boy what a big mistake.

Outside the door waiting was the Hokage and his wife Kushina. Naruto inwardly used a wide range of colorful curse that would made Hidan ashamed of his. "Before you can say anything, I like to say, I am not going home with you." Naruto said coldly. "Naruto-kun, I am sor-" Before Kushina could finish saying the sorry part, Naruto said coldly, "I don't care, so save it. I am going back to my house to train." Walking away, M followed him. "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, he hates us…" Akane sob. "We will try our best to amend our mistakes. First we need to find out where he lives." Minato said while hugging his wife and daughter and comforting them.

-The next day at the academy-

When Naruto and M step into the class, girls start screeching "Naruto-kun! M-kun! Kayaaa! So handsome!" "Hn." Naruto replied. "Looks like I have fangirls. How annoying." Naruto thought. While M only reply "Hn." "Kayaa! Sakura and Ino fangirls of the last remaining Uchiha is now both focus on him and his Deva path too." Oh how he hate it when they screeched his name together. Girls these age only focus on boys and not training and their focus is mainly on him.

-3 years later, Graduation + Team placement-

Minato curse for having so much paperwork to do and angry at himself for being a failure as a dad. They tried over the years to connect with their long lost son/ brother but he refuted back that he isn't interested anymore even when they offered to teach him their fighting styles. Minato sensed an on coming headache and thought "Oh well might as well get over the team placement arrangements." Calling in Hiruzen to help in placing the respective genins in their teams.

"We should place M together with Naruto seeing how well they work together as a team." Hiruzen said, while Minato nod agreeing. "Perhaps we can also place your daughter Akane and Sasuke Uchiha inside too." Hiruzen pondered. "I agree, my daughter and the Uchiha boy can learn some teamwork from my son and his friend." Minato said while smiling. "Than that is settled. Team 7 will consist of, Naruto, M, Akane and Sasuke, under jonin instructor, Kakashi Hatake. But we need another jonin instructor, do you think Kushina is up to it?" Hiruzen said. "I am sure she wouldn't mind." Minato said.

-At the Namikaze compound-

"So Akane, who do you hope to be in a team with?" Minato asked his daughter. "I hope to get Naruto-nii and hopefully none of his fangirls." Akane said with hope lacing her voice. "Wait! Naruto has fangirls?" Kushina asked. "Yup! I saw him being chase togethere with his friend by a huge mob of fangirls. His group of fangirls is even bigger than the Uchiha group of fangirls. He is a prodigy too, his friend M is about on par with Naruto-nii." Kushina was speechless and abit angry. "Her baby boy have a bigger group of fangirls chasing him?" She will have none of that nonsense. "Did he talk about his likes and dislikes?" Minato question Akane. Akane shook her head and answered, "No, Tou-chan he didn't, nii-san and his friend are the quietest and coldest person in the class that I ever met, they are even worse than Sasuke Uchiha. I just wish he would talk to me though." Minato sign and said "Akane-chan, Kushina-koi and I are trying to make amendments and will do so until we gain his trust back. Right? Kushina-koi."

"That is right Dattebayo!" Kushina exclaimed. After dinner, Kushina and Minato wash up the plates while Akane retired to her room to sleep. "Minato-koi, I really hope that Naruto will become part of our family again, I really do miss him, funny how you will miss someone after you lost them."

"Stop thinking about these negative thoughts, yes, we done wrong by neglecting him and favoring our daughter instead. But we cannot turn back the clock, we can only make amends and look forward to the future." Minato chided her.

"Let us take a quick shower and turn in to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow." Minato said. "Alright. I am tired too." Kushina said.

And Done… Finally 3K words

Next chapter will the Kakashi's bell test…..

Do leave me a review and stay tune for next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys. I need to munch on Matcha pocky when I write. Last week the convenience stall that I frequent sold out on Matcha pocky, and I couldn't even think of writing anything, my brain just cannot function.

Erm, I will write when I think of any good or new ideas. So the story will flow.

Chapter 3

-The Next Day at the Academy-

(Will skip to Team 7 as I have no idea who is in Team 1-6)

Team 7 will be Naruto, M, Sasuke Uchiha and Akane Uzumaki Namikaze. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi and Namikaze Kushina. "Woooo! Akane did a mental dance in her head." While although Naruto's face remain emotionless, but inside his head, he is cussing with every word he learnt from Hidan. "Why must I get stuck with them among all the people I rather take 2 brooding Uchihas and fangirls rather than them." Naruto seethe in his mind while remaining emotionless outside.

Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi.

Team 11 will consist of Ten Ten, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Sakura Hanuro, your sensei will be Might Gai.

"Well that's all, your sensei will be coming soon to pick you all up. Good Luck." Iruka said.

Naruto and M went back to their book while waiting for their sensei. Naruto predicted that their sensei will be late for at least 2 hours so he continue reading his book while mentally instructing M to do the same.

-2 hours later-

Team 7 is the only team still waiting for their sensei to show up. Sasuke was siting on the table silently fuming while Akane fuming mad too. Naruto and M are sitting quietly reading a scroll on Katon jutsus.

Suddenly, Kakashi and Kushina appear in the classroom, with a leaf sunshin. Naruto observed that Kushina was threatening to burn Kakashi's favourite Icha Icha book if he is late again. Kakashi just nod afraid that she would burn his precious book.

"Ha pathetic Sensei." Naruto thought.

"Alright Team 7? Meet us on the roof in 5 mins." Kushina said disappearing with Kakashi using a leaf shunshin.

Naruto and M(adara) disappeared with a shunshin leaving the remaining team 7 members speechless. Sasuke and Akane climb the stairs to the roof instead.

When they reach the roof, Akane saw that Naruto-nii and M(adara) is already there. When Sasuke notice, he scrowled thinking "I have to learn that move too, there is no way I will be weak, I have to revenge my clan."

When team 7 has all gathered at the roof. "Let us start with introductions, Kushina Sempai please start." Kakashi said. Kushina begin introducing herself. " My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, I like ramen, my husband and my children. I dislike peverts, my goal is to have my family complete again dettebayo!" Naruto scoff at her ending sentence.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. My goal for the future? Hmmm.. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Akane and Sasuke sweatdrop thinking " All we get from you is your name Sensei."

Kushina nodded to Akane signaling her to introduce herself. " My name is Akane Uzumaki Namikaze, my likes are Ramen and my family. My dislikes are fangirls and perverts, my goal is to help my mother with hers."

Kakashi than nodded to Sasuke saying "Next up Mr Broody." Sasuke scrowled at his nickname and introduce himself. " My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing and dislike everything. My goal is to kill a certain someone."

"Ahh an Avenger." Kushina, Akane and Kakashi thought. While Naruto thought "Hn what a fool, revenge will get you no where, because the hatred will consume you."

"And next the quiet one." Said Kakashi pointing to M(adara) who was out of his face bandages and wearing his Konoha Hiate at his neck. His eyes however appeared to be green. Naruto place a seal on his path and himself to conceal his Rinnegan eyes making them appear purple in color. Naruto can deactivate his Rinnegan when needed but in order to use his Deva path, he has to activate his Rinnegan the whole day except when sleeping. " Hn. My name is M, no last name. My likes and dislikes are non of your business. My goal.. I haven't thought of it yet." Everyone except Naruto and Kakashi sweatdrop thinking " he is just like Kakashi Sensei, all we learn is his name."

Meanwhile Kakashi was praising him in his mind "Finally someone who understands me."

"Next Mr Rookie of the year." Kakashi pointed to Naruto. "Hn. My name is Naruto, My likes are none of your business, my dislikes are none of your business. Lastly my goal.. is none of your business too." Naruto finishes with a bored look.

"Damn another Kakashi." All of team 7 sweatdrop while thinking except Kakashi and M.

"Alright team 7, go home and rest today, tomorrow we will have a test to see if you are good enough to be a genin. We will meet at training ground 7 at 8am sharp." Kushina said.

"Oh Maybe you don't want to eat any breakfast tomorrow as you might throw up. Ja ne." Said Kakashi disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Team 7 all dismiss remember to meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8am sharp." Kushina reminded them. " Oh Naruto-kun please stay back awhile, I need to talk to you." Kushina smiled at Naruto despite being scared of him rejecting her offer again.

"Naruto Sochi, I know me and your father haven't been good parents to you, we are sorry that we every neglect you, please come home so that we can be a family again." Kushina pleaded with Naruto.

"Hn. I cannot find a place in my heart to forgive you or them yet, I have fend for myself for the past 5 years, I have killed to survive, I no longer need any pampering. Maybe one day I will forgive, but not now. Plus I like my space in my compound." Naruto replied coldly, disappearing with a shunshin with his Deva path M. ( Naruto will not forgive them till much much later, now his like playing around.)

" Bah, I still remembered how I use to beg you to teach me together with Akane and you shoo me off like an annoying pest. Now I no longer need you for any purpose and yet you want me back into your family, how annoying." Naruto muttered darkly when he reached home.

Kushina look on sadly and begin to walk back home. Sure she could use a shunshin jutsu to get home fast but she needs to clear her mind on many things.

When Kushina reached home, Akane and Minato are already home, waiting for her. "Kushina-koi, thinking about our son?" Minato gently asked her. Kushina release a sigh and answered " Hai, I wonder if he will ever forgive us although I think we deserve his cold attitude towards us."

"We need to be patient and and slowly earn his forgiveness Kushina-koi." Minato said. "Isn't that right Musume-chan?"

"Hai Tou-chan." Akane replied. "I just hope that we are not too late, I sense that nii-chan has a lot resentment towards us." Akane said while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Musume, I am sure that one day Naruto will forgive us all." Both Minato and Kushina said to comfort their daughter. "Lets go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Kushina said, while placing a kiss on Akane's forehead.

Akane nodded and replied " Oyasumi Kaa-chan, Tou-chan."

"Oyasumi Musume." Both Minato and Kushina said before retiring to bed themselves.

-The next day, at training ground 7…-

Naruto and M as usual arrive an hour earlier and started to meditate. Five minutes before 8am, naruto heard the tree leaves rustling and he snap his eyes open. Before throwing a few kunai at the spot.

Kakashi dodge all the kunai that was sent flying at him courtesy of Naruto and M combine. "Kakasi-sensei, you may want to reconsider sneaking up on both of us incase we accidentally injuried you." M said coldly while Naruto aim a "Hn." At Kakashi pathetic attempt to sneak up on them.

"You're early Sensei, I expect that you be at least 2 hours late. But knowing Namikaze-sensei, I suppose you are scared of her." Naruto said with no emotion present on his face.

M face remain as impassive as ever. "Eh hehe, yea I came early so I can save my books." Kakashi mumbled.

-At 8am-

The rest of team 7 arrive at training ground 7 on time. "Oh Kakashi-sempai looks like you are on time for the first time ne?" Kushina said to Kakashi.

"That is because I do not want my precious books to be burnt by you." Kakashi mumbled under his breadth.

"Did you say something Kakashi-sempai?" Kushina asked while smirking abit.

"No no nothing at all Kushina-sempai." Kakashi manage to stammer out.

"Ah that is better to be true Kakashi-sempai." Kushina said while giving him a sickly sweet smile that promise pain.

Turning back to face the genins, Kakashi spoke "You have now till noon to get the bells from me and Kushina-sempai." Kushina added on "Those who fail the test will be tied to the stumps and watch others eat lunch." Kakashi decided to addon another fact "And the genins who fail the test will be sent back to the academy."

Akane and Sasuke now understand why they were asked not to eat breakfast while Naruto well you can say he didn't take in the advice of his two sensei and already eaten breakfast. And M(adara) well being dead doesn't need any food. (LOL)

"The time starts now!" Kakashi said while pulling out his orange book to read. (Pervert Kakashi Lol)

Naruto and M both hid in the surrounding trees which gives them cover and a great advantage in watching how his remaining two teammates fair with his two sensei. This allows him to gauge his two sensei weakness and strengths.

Waiting patiently and masking his chakara with his Deva path M, Naruto perched on top on the tree branch and waited.

"Hmm not bad, the Uchiha is hiding in the bushes about 45 meters north-west from here, Akane is hiding in the trees about 30 meters South-east. Naruto and his friend M…hmm.. I cannott sense them? How is that possible?" Kushina thought, shocked. Signaling to Kakashi about their hiding places and also how she could not sense Naruto or M.

Suddenly, Akane dashed towards Kushina wielding a kunai. "A front line direct approach, how stupid. Does she even use her brain to think about this test objective? How can a genin win against a jonin, this test is about teamwork and I can work well with my paths, but not really with others." Naruto thought while observing the fight between Akane and Namikzae-sensei.

"Hmm, her main affinity is water, Doton is strong against water. Meanwhile with Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke is engaging him in a tajutsu fight. Sasuke start weaving the handsigns for a Katon Jutsu. Mi-Tora- I - Uma- Tora. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Sasuke exhaled a big ball of fire towards Kakashi-sensei. While M is watching on top of the trees.

"Hn, Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, he is not taking this test seriously because he have not show his sharigan eye yet.

Meanwhile Kakashi dodge the fireball and disappeared. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke looked around frantically finding Kakashi-sensei who disappeared. Sasuke looked left, right than up, thinking where could Kakashi sensei hide.

Suddenly, Sasuke sense a moment underneath him and looked down but it was too late. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu." Kakashi muttered. Two hands emerged from the ground and pulled Sasuke down into the earth leaving his head above the ground.

Naruto watched the events unfold though his Deva path M and mentally scoff. Recalling his Deva path to his side, Naruto begin to formulate plans on getting the bells.

"I have to be careful though and not use all five elements at one go. I think I shall use Earth, Fire and water. That means I can use both Yoton (Lava Release) and Futton ( Boil Release), but I don't think I want them to know I can use Yoton and Futton. I shall used Katon jutsu and M can use fuuton jutsu. Naruto thought to himself.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto muttered under his breadth summoning a shadow clone, sending his clone to hide within the foliage while he start taking on Kakashi-sensei.

Lifting up his headband, Kakashi said "So taking me on one on one Naruto?"

"That is for me to know and for to to find out Kakashi-sensei. So you are taking me seriously, not like when you fought Sasuke, you were just toying around with him ne?" Naruto said with a cold voice.

Naruto forms a handsign Uma (Horse), "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" Naruto whispered while expelling a large wall of fire from his mouth towards Kakashi.

Kakashi's eye widen in shock. "How can a mere Genin use a B-rank Jutsu?" Kakashi thought in shocked while forming the needed handseals for a suiton jutsu. Tora- Mi- Ne- Mi- Tora "Suiton: Suijinheki! Kakashi spat out water from his mouth creating a water wall around him, protecting him from the flames.

Thick smoke from using a water jutsu to neutralized Naruto's fire Jutsu clouds Kakashi's vision, making it impossible to see through. Using this golden opportunity, Naruto command his Deva path M(adara) to cast a genjutsu on Kakashi-sensei and than steal the bells.

M(adara) make a tiger sign and muttered "Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Infinite Darkness Jutsu)" Kakashi was immediately blinded by the genjutsu, making him helpless in the world of darkness.

Naruto sent M towards Kakashi quietly and he grab the bells and substitute the bells with two pebbles instead. Naruto and M than made a run while he released Kakashi-sensei from the genjutsu.

Just than, the alarm that Namikaze-sensei set rang, signaling the end to the bell test they were given.

Once they gathered, Kakashi and Kushina spoke in sync, "You Fail, anyone knows why?"

"Because we didn't get the bells?" Akane asked. While Naruto, M and Sasuke just "Hn."

"Wrong." Kushina said. Just than Naruto chose to speak up while showing them the two bells he gotten. " I got two bells from Kakashi-sensei." And M continue Naruto's sentence "It is a test of teamwork."

" I work with M to get the bells. I did not ask you to work with us because." Naruto said. " Sasuke is so full of himself, he will not agree to work with us for that matter." M said. "And Akane is too careless, she has strength and stamina but lacks of patience and the ability to think clearly when in battle. If she keeps this up, she will be the first one to be killed when in a mission." Naruto said emotionlessly.

Both Kushina and Kakashi are shocked that although Naruto is the youngest in the group at age 10 but than he talks like he has experience much more pain and deaths.

"You pass just barely, have not Naruto and M find out the meaning behind this test, you all would have failed." Namikaze-sensei said sternly. "Go home for today, we will start training and taking D-ranked missions from tomorrow onwards." Kakashi-sensei said while still engrossed in his orange book.

"Meet us at training ground 7 at 8am tomorrow! Ja ne." Said Namikaze-sensei said with disappearing in a Shunshin with Kakashi-sensei in tow.

Akane nodded while Sasuke gave a "Hn" and Naruto and M are just as expressionless as ever.

Erm guys that is a wrap.I will answer your questions through pm instead T^ for taking so long to school has started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well guys I think I am not going to write about Naruto revealing his Kekkei Genkai soon except the dead bone pulse. Maybe at the Chunin exams. Also I will also write about kimimaro following Naruto instead of Orochimaru and Kimimaro will be younger like 7 years old.

-Next Day at Training ground 7, 7.30 am.-

Naruto and M were already there 30 minutes ealier and sat there meditating. "If that pervert sensei dare to make me wait more than 1 minute, wasting my precious time, I will make his life hell." Naruto thought while giving an evil smirk.

-7.50 Am-

Sasuke walked towards the tree next to where Naruto and M were meditating under and started to brood. While Akane settled down quietly while trying to meditate like her brother. But her stomach decided to growl loudly thus breaking her concentration.

-8.00AM-

"Poof" as two figures appeared. "You are early! Kakashi-sensei!" Akane yelled out in shocked. Kakashi just gave an eye smile while mumbling "I do not wish for my precious books to be destroyed."

"Did you say anything?" Kushina asked sweetly while giving a glare at Kakashi."

"Nothing, Kushina-sempai." Kakashi answered quickly, fearing for his books safety.

"Good, I thought I heard something." Kushina said giving Kakashi a sickly smile that sent shivers down his spine.

"Alright Team 7, we are heading to the Hokage's Tower to receive a mission." Kushina Sensei said.

Akane grumbled while Sasuke just brood silently.

"Minato-koi we are here to get a mission, I think a C-rank will be good for team 7 as they need teamwork and experience. Kushina announce.

"Alright lets see what C-rank mission is available." Minato said while browsing through the mission folders. "Well there is a C-rank mission to protect and escort a bridge builder to Nami no Kuni. Also we have.. Before Minato could finish the sentence, Kushina interrupted him saying "We will take that mission! Aren't we Kakashi-sempai" Kushina turned around to ask Kakashi when she saw him reading his porn book.

Growing a huge tick mark on her forehead, Kushina yelled " KAKASHI! YOU WILL STOP READING YOUR PORN BOOKS IN FRONT OF CHILDREN OR ELSE I WILL BURN YOUR BOOKS!" And whacked him hard on the head.

"Hai Kushina-sempai" Kakashi replied fearfully. While Akane sweatdrop and Sasuke hn. Well Naruto and M are expressionless.

"Er hmm" Minato fake cough catching all of team 7's attention back to him. "Bring in the client" Minato said.

A drunken old man stumbled in.

"This is Tazuna." Minato introduce.

"What is this? I ask for a group of ninjas not a group of snotty-nose brats, a tomato head and a cyclops." Tazuna slurred obviously drunk.

Akane who heard snotty-nose brat comment got angry and growled out " Listen here you drunken old man I am not a brat." Her hair splitting into nine parts and weaving around like the nine-tailed fox.

Kushina was trying to calm Akane down from trying to strangle the client. While Kakashi just pretend he couldn't hear anything and continue reading his porn book.

Kushina tried to defuse the situation by saying "Lets pack for a week's journey and we meet at the gates in thirty-minutes time. That includes you, Tazuna."

Tazuna muttered under his breadth and stumbled out of the door, while the rest of team 7 file out of the door.

~Timeskip to where they encounter the demon brothers~

Team 7 are walking on the road towards Nami no Kuni in the formation where Naruto and M both taking the back, Akane and Sasuke in the front leaveng Tazuna in the middle with both Sensei at each side of him.

While walking, Naruto notice a puddle in the middle of the road immediately and saw two ex-Kiri ninjas Chunin rank hiding. Naruto remain expressionless pretending he didn't see anything amiss and walk pass the puddle.

While both Kushina and Kakashi notice the puddle and already substituted themselves with logs while they hide in the trees above.

Suddenly, chains shot out from the behind and ripped Kakashi and Kushina to shreds. Akane began to panic while Sasuke drew a kunai out and adopt a defensive stance infront of Tazuna. Naruto just stared boredly at the two missing nins from Kiri.

Engaging in a taijutsu fight with one, Naruto quickly got the upper hand and knocked him unconcoious. While Sasuke manage to be on par with the other, M sneak up behind the missing nin and knock him put too before tying them up.

Kakashi-sensei, Namikaze-sensei, you both can come out now and stop pretending that they killed you two. Naruto said coldly.

Both Kakashi and Kushina appeared, "Good job you three, Akane, I didn't expect you to freeze there though."

After interrogating the Demon brothers, confronting Tazuna about the truth and voting to continue the mission. Naruto asked "Give me the demon brothers, I want to sacrifice to Jashin-sama."

-Timeskip after Scarification ceremony done-

Team 7 continued with their journey to wave with Tazuna. Mito, Tazuna and Sasuke looked positively green in the face from seeing Naruto sacrifice his prey."

-Timeskip to fighting Zabuza-

Suddenly, the mist grew thicker and a giant sword came flying towards team 7 intending to behead them. "Duck!" Kushina yelled pulling Mito down while Kakashi pulled Tazuna down and Sasuke and M ducked. Naruto couldn't care less and he allowed the giant sword to decapitate him, earning horrified screams from Mito. Kushina and Kakashi looked angry and upset and Sasuke was scared and speechless.

"Why you! How dare you kill my precious son?!" Kushina growled out to Zabuza. While Naruto pretended to be dead to have more fun. Kushina unsheathe her Katana and charged at Zabuza exchanging blows, little she knew that she is only fighting against a water clone.

The water clone of Zabuza lured kushina into his trap and traped her in a water prison. Kakashi wasn't fairing that good either, he made a careless mistake and was also trap in the water prison by Zabuza.

Kushina yelled at the remain of team 7 to take Tazuna and escape. Just than, Naruto decided to let others know that he is still alive. "Hey browless freak, that stings you know?" Naruto laughed while saying.

Zabuza was shocked but didn't show it on his face. "M, stitched my head back please." Naruto commanded his Deva path.

Once Naruto's head is connected back, he unsealed a large scythe from the seal on his arm and started swinging it around while charging straight towards Zabuza.

Naruto managed to get a swipe at Zabuza. A small cut on his cheek. Zabuza taunted Naruto "Ha! You only manage to scratch me." Naruto replied "Once I am done with you, you will know how wrong are you." While licking the blood from his scythe and steping inside the Jashinist symbol he draw on the ground.

"I will end this quickly, as I have no mood to play around." Naruto said with no emotions.

Taking his scythe, Naruto plunged it into his ankle servering the tendons, proceeding to stab his chest, making Zabuza take the same damage as he did and fell onto the ground, bleeding and wounded.

The fake hunter nin which Naruto sense just now jump out from the trees and quickly took off with Zabuza.

Team 7 and Tazuna looked at him in shocked, which Naruto ignored and turn to Tazuna asking "How far is your house?"

"About 15 mins walk from here." Tazuna obediently replied fearing the strength Naruto shown. "Lead us there." Naruto commanded the old man.

Tazuna nodded and led Team 7 to his house. With Kakashi and Sasuke by his side while Kushina and Akane by his back. Naruto just tag behind the group with his deva path following him behind.

Upon reaching the house, a woman open the door and greet Tazuna. "Father, I am so glad you are home safely, who are these people?" Tsunami said. "They are the ninjas I hired to protect me and they hailed from Konoha." Tazuna replied.

"Excuse me for my lack of manners, my name is Tsunami and I thank you for bring my father home safe. Please do come in diner will be served at 6pm." Tsunami said. "Tsunami-san, you do not need to cook mine or M share of food, we can hunt and feed ourselves. We notice that the wave economy is bad so we infer that you may not have much too." Naruto said. "Are you sure? It is no trouble to provide you diner afterall you are guests in my house." Tsunami said. "Yes I am sure. We are already greatful that you provided us a room to sleep in. We are going to catch our dinner, will be back by 6pm." M replied while giving a slight bow towards Tsunami.

-6 pm at the dining room.

Naruto and M came back carrying some cooked meat and vegetables and settle down to eat together. Than a blacked hair kid come down the stairs and shouted " Why are you all trying so hard? Gatou is going to kill you all!" "Inari!" Tsunami said and was about to lecture him when Akane spoke. " My dream is to become a Hokage! I will not die before that and that is my Nindo. Instead of moping around brat, crying your eyes out, think what would your father want you to do?" Sasuke just glared at Inari while both Kakashi and Kushina shook their heads as Inari ran up to his room.

Tsunami apologized saying " I am sorry, you have to forgive Inari, his father was publicly executed by Gatou, he stills hold a lot of anger towards that event. "No worries, Tsunami, I hope you can forgive Akane, she is blunt with her words." Kushina replied.

"No need, I should thank you for talking some sense into my son." Tsunami said as she got up to check on her son.

As Kakashi and Kushina are discussing about what to teach team 7 tomorrow, there was a knock on the door. Tazuna stumbled forward to open the door as he was drunk.

But he came back soon after slurring "There is a boy outside looking for a person name Naruto." "How does he look like?" Naruto asked calmly.

Tazuna slurred " I think he has white hair and green eyes." "Does he have two red dots above his eyebrows too?" Naruto asked while already confirming who it is standing at the door.

"Hai, he does how do you know?" Tazuna sobered up a little. "He is my companion, please invite him in." Naruto replied.

Kimmimaro cam in and immediately knelt down and bow to Naruto. Kushina, Kakashi and Akane looks stunned while Sasuke scowled. "Naruto-sama" Kimimaro greeted. "Ah Kimimaro-kun, have you found the information I asked you to and how many times I told you not to knelt down on the floor, have a seat instead?" Naruto said while patting a spot next to him between M. " Sorry Naruto-sama, I found where Gatou's base is at, it is approximately 5 miles in the west from here." Kimimaro said while taking a seat.

"Excellent job well done Kimimaro-kun." Naruto said while allowing his face to soften, looking at kimimaro gently while stroking kimimaro's cheek gently. Kimimaro blushed and leaned into Naruto's touch.

"Naruto-sama, I will serve you till the day I die." Kimimaro declared. "So loyal, I will teach you the Teshi Sendan ( Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets ) and also find out what is your affinity." Naruto said. "Hai Naruto-sama I would like that." Kimimaro replied.

"Great, have you eaten?" Naruto question Kimimaro. Kimimaro shook his head to indicate he had not eaten diner yet. Naruto sigh and unseal a scroll his wrist, than proceeded to unseal a packed bento.

"Here, eat this, you need good balance of healthy food as you just recovered not long from your illness." Naruto said while handing the bento over to Kimimaro.

"Naruto-sama, I am sorry." Kimimaro apologize. "For what?" Naruto question with and eyebrow raised. "For being a burden and letting you waste time and money on me, please don't leave me." Kimimaro said while looking down at the floor.

"Nonsense, you are precious to me Kimimaro-kun, you are my 't worry too much, it is bad for your health. I will always keep you by my side." Naruto assured Kimimaro at the same time while patting his head.

"Thank you Naruto-sama!" Kimimaro said with gratitude lacing in his voice. "Now eat, than we shall retire for the night as we will have a long day ahead of us." Naruto said gently. "Hai! Naruto-sama!" Kimimaro replied and begin to eat without wasting anytime.

Kushina was the first one to break out of her shock. " He is a Kaguya, I thought they had all died out." She mumbled. Kakashi broke out of his stupor too and question " Where did you find him and why is he so loyal to you?" Akane also having over come her shock also asked " How old is he?" Sasuke just scowled and said " Why does the dobe have a vassal, I am the last Uchiha and I should be the one having a vassal not the dobe."

Suddenly, Sasuke found himself staring at a bone sword at his throat coming from Kimimaro. "Silence trash, you are not to talk to Naruto-sama in this you understand?" Kimimaro growled out. Sasuke fearfully nodded and Kimimaro retracted the bone back into his palm, than proceeded to sit back down and continue eating.

"Answering your question, yes, he is the last Kaguya, I found him alone and ill near the borders of the mist village. I gave him a purpose to survive and now he is my companion. Oh he is 7 years old." Naruto replied while gently patting Kimimaro's head.

Kimimaro seems to like the affection he never gets when he is young, slowly closed his eyes and enjoy the gentle pats of his head.

And! Done!I am sorry for taking so long time to update. Plus I feel that this is a shitty update as the fighting scenes suck. I am really poor at writing fighting stuff.


	5. Not an update more like a poll

I am sorry but this is not an update, Just wondering what is your thoughts on me making Naruto go back to the village hidden in the rain and be the amekage there? And also the Chunin exams will be held at amekagure. I will try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Ok like I got some rather unkind comments that I am a MORON. Just because I write about Naruto using his paths or whatever shit. Like hey. If you don't like it don't read it.

For those who reviewed, thank you I will try to update regularly. But it all depends on if I am dreaming about the story line. Anddddd~ Sorry about my rant up there.

-Next Day at 7 am-

"Rise and Shine my Cute Genins, it is time to train~" Kushina barged into the room the four genins are sharing with kimimaro and shouted, causing Akane to jump out of the futon in surpise. Sasuke grumbled silently while brooding while Naruto already was already awake by 6am knew Kushina was rather loud in her wake up calls. So he had given Kimimaro ear plugs last night.

Naruto gently shook Kimimaro awake. " Kimimaro-kun wake up, its time to train." Kimimaro let out a yawn and rub his eyes, still sleepy.

" Mmm Okay Naruto-sama I am ready to train." Kimimaro replied.

Naruto followed Akane and Sasuke who was trailing behind Namikaze-sensei, with Kimimaro and M following him.

Reaching a clearing next to a lake, Kushina started to explain the basics of element ninjutsu , while naruto listen boredly together with a expressionless M. Kimimaro pretended to be listening.

Kakashi handed out chakra papers to the five of them and showed themwho does the chakra paper works. " Okay look, as I push my chakara into this paper.

The chakra paper split into half while wetting. Which means I have wind as my affinity and water as my second affinity. "If the paper crumbles, it means you have earth affinity, and if the paper crinkled, it means you have lightning as your affinity." Kakashi continued on. "Now insert some of your chakara into the papers we handed out to you." Kushina said. "No, there is no need for me and M to test our affinities, I have fire as my first affinity and water as my second affinity." Naruto spoke. "I have Fire as my first affinity and wind as my second affinity." M said.

"Alright." Kushina agreed. "The rest of you will find out your elemental affinity. Sasuke you go first, channel some chakra into the paper." "Hn." Sasuke grunted while he channeled his chakra into the paper. The paper crinkled first than burst into flames turning to ash.

"Sasuke, you have fire as your first affinity and lightning as the second affinity." Kakashi said. "Akane, you are next, channel some chakra into the paper." The paper split into half before crumbling. "You have Wind as your first element and earth as your second element." Kushina spoke.

"Kimmimaro,go ahead and push some chakra into the paper." Naruto encourages him.

The paper split into half and the both halves turn soggy. "Kimmimaro, you have wind as your first affinity and water as your second affinity which me and M are able to teach you." Naruto said.

"Come Kimimaro, lets go train." Naruto beckon kimimaro to follow him further into the forest. M silently followed behind.

"Naru-chan where are you going to?" Namikaze sensei question him.

"Train with Kimimaro and M alone, cos I don't want anyone copying my jutsu." Naruto said, before turning away and walking further into the forest.

-In the middle of the forest-

Naruto stop approximately 10 meter away from a tree and said "Kimimaro, I am going to teach you the Teshi Sendan ( Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets ). Watch and learn.

"First, insert chakra into the tips of your finger bones. The amount of Chakra you insert will determine the force of the bones bullets. Next, just aim and force your finger bones to shoot at the enemy. Any questions?" Naruto explain.

Kimimaro shook his head and obediently began practicing. "If you get this right by tomorrow, I will teach you a B-rank water jutsu." Naruto allow a small smile to grace his face while looking at Kimimaro eyes light up as soon as he said that.

"Hai Naruto-sama! I will not disappoint you!" Kimimaro said with determination shining in his eyes.

"Since we are not practicing any jutsus, lets go back to the group and see what have they learnt." Naruto said while walking back.

"Come Kimimaro-kun, they don't have our bloodline limit therefore they cannot copy what you will be practicing on." Naruto said.

Reaching the clearing where Team 7 are practicing their chakra control by climbing trees, Naruto scoff at the simple exercise. As even Kimimaro knows how to do it perfectly water walking included.

"Naru-chan, M, you are both back, practice together with Sasuke and Akane-chan?" Kushina question them while Kakashi has his nose buried in the orange book. ( You know Icha-Icha. Kakashi! You are a pervert!" )

"No, and risk my jutsu getting copied? No thank you. But Kimimaro will work on his bloodline limit." Naruto said while raising his left eyebrow.

"Kimimaro, go on and continue training your new Bloodline jutsu I ask u to learn. Kimimaro nod and obediently went to 5 meters away from the tree to start practicing.

"Teshi Sedan!" Kimimaro said while inserting chakra into his finger tips forcing the finger bones to fly towards the tree trunk penetrating the surface of the bark.

"Not bad for a first try Kimimaro. Try putting a little more chakra so that your finger tips can penetrate deeper into the tree trunk.

"Hai Naruto-sama." Kimimaro replied.

"Teshi Sedan!" Kimimaro muttered this time putting a little more chakra into his attack.

The finger tip bones lodged quite deeply into the tree trunk. Kimimaro look at his master with his eyes shining with hope.

"Very well done Kimimaro-kun. You got it on your second try." Naruto said while ruffling Kimimaro's hair affectionately.

Kimimaro couldn't be anymore happy when his master said that.

"Continue practicing your taijutsu that you use together with your bone swords for half an hour than after that than have a short break. I will pass you a water jutsu scroll later."

"Hai Naruto-sama!" Kimimaro replied.

-45 mins later-

Here Kimimaro-kun, take this water scroll and practice it. The scroll I am giving to you is a C-rank offensive water jutsu called Mizurappa. Don't over exert yourself, take good care of your health, you are the only one that I care about. Naruto murmured while ruffling Kimimaro's hair.

Kimimaro blushed " Hai Naruto-sama. I will do my best."

End. There I am very busy with studies will not be able to update fast. Sorry about that.


End file.
